Just Let it be Unspoken
by OswinHolmes
Summary: "Why did he have to have this effect on me? It wasn't fair. I'm pretty sure I didn't have the same effect on him." A Destiel high school au!
1. Chapter 1

Whenever I look back and think of him it's like a knife being twisted around in my heart so I just try not to think about him. I just let the memories fill me up. My favorite, the one I always focus on is when we first met.

No matter what I could always find some sort of safety in books. Which is what I sought now. Clutching a binder and books to my chest, keeping my eyes on the ground. I hurry around the but I'm on knocked off my feet, my things scattered everywhere.

Refusing to look at the person who mauled me, I collect my belongings. A pair of large, long fingered hands help me collect the papers that have been spread across most of the hall. I keep my head down though not looking at him or her. I finish gathering the papers, and books. Holding them to my chest, I stand but look at my sneakers.

"Sorry for running into you," a deep voice says.

I look at him and immediately regret it, he's beautiful. It sounds insane and corny because boys aren't supposed to be beautiful or even attractive for that matter but he is. He's breathtaking- no he is just some guy. Except I've made the mistake of looking into his green, gold eyes that look like sunlight filtering through leaves. I shake myself, clearing my head.

"It's- it's fine… I wasn't paying attention," I stammer, tearing my eyes from his.

He casually leans against the wall. I quickly take note of the way his t-shirt strains against his biceps. I could practically see my words deflating in the space between us like an old wrinkled balloon. I look back down at my shoes, praying he'd say something… Anything! But he doesn't so I force myself to walk past him.

"I'm Dean by the way," I hear from behind me.

I glance back in my peripheral vision just enough to see him standing, watching me leave. I approach Dean again slowly though, hating that I felt like a spooked animal. Dean smiles, his bow shaped lips revealing perfectly white teeth.

"I'm Castiel," I introduce myself.

Dean looks as if he's studying me. Which I hated to admit made me shiver, just knowing that he was looking at me.

"Guess I'll see you around," Dean says with a wink, walking away this time.

Oh God, I couldn't focus now. My brain and stomach felt scrambled. Pull it together Castiel, I mentally slap myself. I couldn't be gay, could I? No, I'd been with Rachel for the past five monthes. I dismiss the thought for the millionth time. It was pointless to go to the library now if I couldn't think straight, or be straight for that matter.

I make way to the front lawn, where I knew my sister and our other friends would be. I tried to not think about Dean. I stumbled down the last step outside. I hear a laugh, turning I see my sister Anna doubled over with laughter.

"Shut up Anna!" I yell at my sister.

Anna's red hair shone in the fall sun. She ran toward me and takes me by the arms, dragging me away from our friends.

"Anna what the hell?" I demand, trying to yank my arm away.

"Castiel there's a new guy," Anna explains.

She jerks her head towards an old black car. I don't recognize it, which is strange because in a town as small as ours people knew what car you drove.

"So?" I try to play it cool but I was getting more uncomfortable not knowing who the black piece of junk belonged to.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna pinches my arm, squinting I realize I know the person leaning against the car. It was Dean, talking to my girlfriend Rachel.

"Oh my god," I mutter.

"Castiel, no stop!"

Anna tries to stop me, but I'm already going towards Dean and my girlfriend. Rachel is smiling at Dean, I knew that smile. It was the one that Rachel gave me before we started dating. When she was flirting with me.

"Hey Castiel," Rachel said with an innocent smile that was not the one she just had.

"Hi Castiel," Dean greets me.

I ignore the butterflies that Dean caused just by speaking. I pull Rachel to me and press my lips to her's. Removing my lips from Rachel's, I cock an eyebrow at Dean and walk back to where Anna is still standing.

"Well people you saw it here Castiel the Trainwreck of Angst!" Anna announces to the courtyard.

"Thanks Anna."

"Now would you like to explain that little outburst you had?" My sister demands.

"Later, okay?"

Anna doesn't say anything, which I know is her saying yes.

"Uh-oh angry girlfriend six O'clock," Anna warns.

My sister was right of course. Rachel was stomping over to us. I turn back to Anna but she's already back with our friends.

"What was that Castiel?" I jump when Rachel yells at me.

"What do I mean?" I ask, trying to stay cool.

"You just embarrassed me in front of him!"

"And…?" I say exaggerating the one syllable word.

"And- and he's…"

"I saw you flirting with him Rachel," I sigh.

"I wasn't!"

"I'm done with you, and us."

"Castiel… Are you breaking up with me?" Rachel sounds shocked like she didn't expect me to be upset about her flirting with every guy she came in contact with.

"Yeah Rachel I am because you've flirted with pretty much every guy in town. So now you can go flirt with Dean or whoever else you met."

Rachel turns and walks away trying to power walk away from our break up. I go to a near by bench and lower myself onto it. For once I was glad school was out for the day. I could feel my energy draining away.

"That was quite the display. What'd my brother do?" A voice says.

I look up to see a kid with light shaggy brown hair, big brown eyes, a sharp couldn't have been older than fifteen but he was tall.

"Yeah I guess it was. Wait your brother is Dean?"

"Yup and I'm Sam," the kid says.

"Castiel."

"It's nice to meet you. I'll see you around."

Sam starts to walk and then stops and turns back.

"My brother isn't that bad, you know. Just stupid sometimes," Sam grins at me and then walks to the black car.

I watch him get in the passenger side and wait for Dean. After he a minute Sam reaches over and lays on the horn, not letting up until Dean gets in the car. Barely giving Rachel a second glance as he drives away.


End file.
